Living in darkness
by Human Calculator
Summary: The great war has begun and Harry's daughter is beginning to fight. As the war continues the order is forced to make a great discision. First fanfic. Enjoy.
1. The first battle

A/N: Hey, thanks to anyone who's reading this, it's my first fanfic. So if you review go easy on me please. Well I won't hold you any longer so read on. 

Explosions, crying, death. These were the things Brittany had grown up with. She had never had a home, and she was born just before the great war started. Her parents had tried to keep their love a secret to protect each other but had failed greatly when they brought her into the world. She was their mistake. She had her mother's hair, Her Father's eyes and both of their stubbornness. They were constantly on the run. Not only were they not safe anywhere but they were also always fighting. When she was a baby she would have to stay with her grandparents. They too were always on the move and always fighting, but it seemed that they were never fighting whenever her parents were. She knew who her parents were but at the same time she had numerous parents. The whole order was her family, but her closest family was Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. She was now 13 and was starting to fight with her parents. They had never taught her the unforgivable curses but they had no need. During the battles she would hear others using such curses and would memorize what they were saying and what happened. They had lost many members of the order. They had lost, Uncle Charlie, Aunt Fluer, and one of her cousins Amanda, along with those lost before the great war. Albus Dumbledore, and Serious Black, her great uncle she never knew. Even though she had never met him she had loved him since she had first heard his name.

Now however she had to fight. _Stop dwelling in the past_ she told herself. She concentrated on one specific Death Eater who seemed to be staring at her. He had long blonde hair and a staff. _Why would he have a staff at a wizard's battle?_ she asked herself. The battle began. There were flashes of light everywhere. Many of which were projecting from the tip of her wand. She saw the blonde man move towards the left side of the battle, her side. She had effectively dodged a spell of some sort aimed directly at her. She tried not to use too many unforgivable curses, figuring that most of the wizards she was fighting were just scared out of their wits and into fighting for Voldemort. She looked down her line of people in the order. None were down yet and all were fighting well. However she could see Luna could use some help. She swerved over to where Luna was fighting a somewhat elderly lady, old enough to be her grandma at least. The lady wouldn't even let Luna fire a spell.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted aiming her wand at the lady. Perfect aim. She left Luna to finish the lady however she saw fit. Not all in the order thought what she did. Some thought that all who caved in to Voldemort's power did not truly wish to stand against him. Brittany had to admit thought that those who thought that did have a point. She noticed that her dad had just been hit by an expeliarmus curse and his wand was somewhere behind him. She ran over, she couldn't let whichever wizard it was kill her father. She ran, faster than ever, dodging spell after spell as she went. She could see her father scrambling to find his wand behind him as the wizard approached. She ran forwards apparently the wizard did not notice the racing girl running straight for him, because only when she was less than a foot away he turned without enough time to cast a spell. She pounced on him knocking his wand out of his hand and making him smash against the cold hard pavement. _Nice tackle!_ she thought to herself. Then turned back to the fight. The man she had just tackled was out cold so they wouldn't have to worry about him for a while.

Now the blonde-haired man was directly across from her. Shooting spells at her from every angle. She dodged and dodged but slowly got tired. After five minutes of this she was starting to think that this battle would never end. She just kept dodging the spells. Left, right, then left again. She did not dare stand still nor did she dare stick to a pattern. Both of these options she felt for sure would be fatal. Any normal person by now would have collapsed through lack of strength but not her. She could not afford to stop. To stop would be fatal. As she dodged her mind raced for a plan of some sort that would actually work. She tried firing a few shots but they missed entirely because of her bouncing around. She risked a glance at her father but he was busy fighting a wizard about his age. She glanced at her mother who had just successfully killed one of the many death eaters who seemed to be multiplying by the second. Her mother caught her eye and came dashing in. She now understood. She had merely been bait. The man didn't care if he killed her. It was her mother whom he wanted to kill. She was now boiling with anger. _How dare he! How dare he use me as bait for my own mother! _Her insides yelled at her. Now was her chance. The man had turned to face her mother and was about to fire his spell.

"Ricta-Sempra!" She yelled. Apparently the man did not expect her to recover from her dodging so quickly. Her shot hit him and sent him flying backwards. Her mother was now standing beside her and they were ready for their homemade disarming plan. What it was, was; one person would cast expelliarmus and the other, a millisecond later the other would cast wingardium leviousa at the wand and bring it towards them. It was a good plan if you didn't want to kill the person, and now was the time to put it to the test. They decided that Ginny (Brittany's mother) would cast the expelliarmus and Brittany would cast the wingardium leviosa.

"Expelliarmus!" her mother shouted as the man got to his feet. Her shot was right on aim, but Brittany didn't have time to think about that. She had to cast her own spell.

"Winggardium Leviosa!" She yelled aiming her wand at the flying wand. Her shot too was right on aim but she still had no time to think about it. She had to concentrate on keeping the wand out of reach of the man who was now chasing after the flying wand.

When she got the wand to her and her mother they immediately snapped it in half, threw it on the ground and stomped on it until it was nearly powder and completely beyond repair.

"You shouldn't have done that!" the man said now walking towards them at a steady pace.

"And why not?" Brittany's mother asked. clearly she had met this man before. "We both have wands and yours is dust!"

"Did Harry not tell you about my staff?" The man asked twisting the top of his staff and revealing a second wand and pointing directly at my mother.

"Leave her alone," Brittany said pointing her wand at the man, who when he comprehended this turned and pointed his wand at her instead. The gulped slightly but did not flinch.

"You wouldn't! You wouldn't kill her! She's just a girl," Her mom said. making his attention return to her.

"You don't want to try me," he said threateningly. "I have orders you know."

"Not to kill her! What does she have to do with anything?" Ginny said trying to get some more information out of him.

"Now now, Miss Weasley or rather Mrs. Potter. You don't really think I would give that away. Do you?" The man asked with a smile.

Suddenly Brittany was struck by her common sense. _Why are we just standing here talking like this? We could have killed this man by now!_ She thought. When she returned to the real world her mom and the man were still fighting. Suddenly the man as though he had read her mind turned to her and said slowly.

"Now you wouldn't be thinking of doing anything rash now would you?"

"You wouldn't really think I'd give that away. Do you?" She said mimicingly. Trying to give her mother the signal to kill him. Her mother caught the signal and raised her wand, but Brittany didn't see what happened next. She was suddenly struck on the head, not by a spell but rather by some hard object. It took her by such a surprise that she lost her balance a tumbled to the ground where everything faded black. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was her mom opening her mouth to say the words to some curse Brittany had never learned the proper name for.


	2. Out of the alley into, the house?

A/N: If you managed to read through that then good for you, Gold stars for everyone. 

When she awoke again she was in some dark side alley she guessed not far from the street in which the previous battle had taken place. She sat up quickly and became aware of a great pain in the back of her head. She felt the back of her head and her fingers quickly found the stream of blood pouring from a long but shallow gouge she guessed was made by whatever it was that she got hit in the back of the head with. Slowly she looked around surveying the scene surrounding her. Considering it was probably around 7:00 a.m. it was still very dark. She moved towards the nearest wall and propped her back up against it. This, she found, was a much more comfortable position. To her left was a dumpster pushed all the way up against a fence at the end of the alley. There were no doors or windows along the walls of the alley. If need be the best way of escaping would be to hop the fence at the end of the alley.

Now her attention turned to her right side. The entrance to the alley. There sitting on an overturned garbage can was a young boy about her age clearly looking annoyed at the fact that he was deligated this duty. He glanced back at her to make sure that she had not attempted to run. He looked surprised when he noticed that she was awake and had moved. He came running over and stood towering over her slightly, talking with a hint of distaste.

"You're awake are you?" He said, disappointed.

"Yes," Brittany answered.

"Don't even think about escaping, I have 10 more death eaters reading and waiting for me to give the signal," He said, now suddenly confident.

"Why would I think about escaping?" She asked indicating to the back of her head.

"Anyone who would attempt to run with this kind of an injury would have to be incredibly stupid."

"Oh, sorry about that, I would have wrapped that up for you but Grandpa said no."

"Grandpa?" Brittany asked.

"Yah, that man you and your mother were fighting," He said as though it were obvious.

"She wasn't my mother!" She argued remembering what her parents had told her about giving away personal information.

"Oh come on! How could you not be her daughter, you to are spitting images of each other!" He said lifting a peice of her hair to make it clear to her how he had known.

Brittany paused mouth open what could she say now?

"Just to make sure we have the right girl, What's your name?" He asked.

"You know my name, but I shall clarify it for you anyway. My name is Brittany." She said making sure she didn't let the boy know her last name.

"You're Harry Potter's child, right?" The boy asked. Clearly he had wanted her last name too.

"No. I've never even met her," Brittany said, trying to make her voice sound genuine.

"Well in that case I suppose I have to kill you. After all we can't have you running around London knowing we're after Potter's child," he said with a shrug.

She didn't like the thought but knew that this boy could be no older than she, and did not have the guts to kill another.

"Well seeing as how you're going to kill me anyway it couldn't do any harm letting me know your name," She said hoping that she night be able to weasel some info out of him.

"My name is Jeremy Malfoy. Son of Draco Malfoy." He said.

"Why are you doing this?" Brittany asked, taking a wild guess that he did not even want to be a death eater.

"What do you mean?" he asked as though she had read his mind and was now trying to cover up his inner feelings with denial.

"You know, the whole death eater thing. Why bother? What's in it for you?" She asked. She knew she was getting somewhere.

"Life! Life is in it for me! If I deny not only will I be breaking my family ties, But I shall also be insured death! Do you know what happens to death eaters who turn against Voldemort?" He asked. She sat there staring into his eyes, knowing that if she sat there long enough he would answer his own question. "Death!" he shouted at her.

"No. Death is only insured to those who are too weak to fight for themselves. What are you afraid of? You know enough to fend for yourself. you could run away! Who would notice? Not Voldemort! He's too busy trying to kill dad to care if one of his little servants disappeared!" She yelled back climbing to her feet to be on level with him.

After a moment of staring, panting and standing Jeremy spoke. "You are Potter's child. You said Voldemort was too busy trying to kill your dad. The only one Voldemort is trying to kill right now, is Harry Potter." He finished with a smug smile.

"No I didn't!" She said trying to regain her composure.

"Oh, yes you did!" He said, his smile widening at the sight of her flusteredness.

"No I didn't!" She said more firmly as a clump of hair fell down on her face.

"Yes, Yes you did!" He said laughing.

"NO I didn't!" She said pushing her hair back behind her ear trying not to laugh herself.

"Yes you did!" He said laughing even harder, nearing the point of tears.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked, laughing but not quite sure why.

"I don't know," He said still laughing. There they stood. In the middle of a deserted alley laughing uncontrollably.

Suddenly their laughing was interrupted by a dark voice.

"Jeremy! What do you think you're doing? Standing there laughing with our prisoner as though you've been friends for life!" The man said walking towards the spot where Brittany and Jeremy were standing laughing. Immediately the 2 of them stopped laughing.

"Ummm I was...and then..." Jeremy stuttered.

"Get out of the way you stupid boy!" The man said. Pushing Jeremy out of the way.

"Ah, M-mr. Malfoy... I was just-" Brittany started.

"You were just what? Just trying to lure my son into a state of false-security?" The man said, now getting dangerously close to her face.

"No! we were just... talking," She said, trying to be honest without giving too much away.

"Talking! It looked and sounded more like flirting to me. I'm sure you must have put him under some sort of curse or something. Right Jeremy?" Draco asked.

"No Dad! You're wrong. We were... just... making the best of a bad situation," Jeremy concluded with a shrug.

"I don't want to hear another word out of you! Miss Potter and I have a few things we have to talk about," He said turning his attention back to Brittany.

"My name isn't 'Potter'," Brittany said, hoping that Jeremy wouldn't give away her true name.

"Well, what is it then?" Draco asked with more than a hint of disbelief.

"Her name is Diggory. Her father is Cedric Diggory's younger brother," Jeremy said winking at Brittany behind his father's back.

"What did I say?" Draco asked.

"Well what is it then?" Jeremy answered in a smart-alick voice.

"What!" Draco asked confused.

"You asked me what you said and I repeated it. That is what you wanted right?" Jeremy asked with a grin of satisfaction at his father's distaste for being "smart".

"No that is not what I meant so stop being smart!" Draco said getting even more annoyed, his face turning almost the same shade of red as Brittany's hair.

"now I'm confused. I thought you said I was stupid," Jeremy said with more enthusiasm as he went. Jeremy felt good at the thought of no longer being a death eater. If he was ever going to get away, now was the time.

"You... you-" Draco said flustered at the way his son was now acting.

"I sound exactly like you. And you sound exactly like Grandpa. I believe you've already had this conversation," Jeremy said smugly.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Draco commanded shaking with rage at the comment.

"What that you sound exactly like grandpa. It's true you know, and I am not one to lie," Jeremy said knowing that his point was getting across. Draco was just flabbergasted (to use the very strange but funny term). "Dad I don't want to be a death eater and I know you hate being one, so why don't we just leave?"

"Just leave! Just leave? You know very well they'd be on us in an instant!" Draco said even though it was clear that he would very much like to leave.

"we could lie, say we're spies or something," Jeremy said, pleading with his father.

"The order could keep you safe. You could go there with me. It could work," Brittany said reminding them that she was still there. "I know you're not evil Mr. Malfoy. My parents know too. I can tell by the way they talk about you. Please. Please."

"Very well," Draco sighed. "We shall go, but we have to hurry. The dark lord is expecting me to return with the 2 of you any minute now. Where do we have to go?"

"Well, we'll have to apparate there, I can't apparate yet and I don't suppose Jeremy can either so would you be able to apparate with both of us?" Brittany asked, hoping that the answer would be yes.

"Yes! How did you expect me to get the 2 of you to the Dark Lord?" Draco said looking around nervously as though expecting some one to be there, spying on them.

"Good point. O.K. well the place is-" Brittany started.

"Wait, wait, wait," Draco interrupted. "If this is the kind of clumsiness the order is made up of then we're staying here, with the Dark Lord."

"Clumsiness!" Brittany asked. "This is not clumsiness!"

"How do you know that you can trust us?" Draco asked.

"Well a couple of things actually. First, I know just by speaking with Jeremy that he wants to leave so greatly that he would turn against his own Father just to be free. Second, I wasn't actually going to say where we were going to go, and if you were untrustworthy you would not have interrupted me. And third, it took close to nothing to convince you of leaving so therefor I could tell that you had already thought about it," Brittany finished with a satisfied sigh.

As she finished they heard footsteps coming towards the mouth of the alley.

"Good enough for me!" Draco said stretching out his arms for the kids to grab hold of.

"12 grimmauld place!" Brittany said quickly.

"but-" Draco started.

"Just do it!" Brittany said knowing that the person was now less than a meter away from the front of the alley and would be upon them in less than a minute.

Brittany felt that strange squeezing feeling that always came when apparating. then suddenly they were there. Standing just outside the door of number 12 grimmauld place.

"I thought we cleared this place out years ago after Snape killed Dumbledore," Draco said recalling back to his sixth year at Hogwarts.

"Well you did, but this is not the place, the place is right over there," Brittany pointed across the street to a house that looked as though it should have fallen over years ago. The windows were all missing the glass, The shutters were a horrible puke green colour where they were still intacked. The front door was kicked down and lay in the entrance hallway. Through the doorway you could see the old wood staircase rotten and broke. They walked towards the house a a very slow and cautious pace. Once they were less than a foot away from the broken down door they heard the unmistakable voice of Remus Lupin keeping watch.

"Who's there?" He asked nervously.

"it's me, Britt," Brittany said continuing to walk and indicating to the Malfoy's to follow.

"Who ELSE is there Brittany?" Remus asked accenting the else.

"Converts," Brittany answered.

"Proceed," the voice of Remus sighed. Once Brittany was through the door she turned to her right, the closet. "Mr. Lupin, you can come out now."

Lupin made his way out of the closet but when he caught sight of the Malfoys his expression quickly changed from one of relief and thankfulness to surprise and maybe even anger.

"THESE ARE WHAT YOU CALL CONVERTS!" He yelled brandishing his wand.

"No Lupin," Brittany said calmly stepping between the 2 Malfoys and Lupin. "These are what I call wizards in need of shelter and protection."

"These are the malfoys! They've been death eaters since the very beginning, what makes you think they'll change their minds now?" Lupin raged.

"Yes, but... these 2 are different," She sighed, knowing that she was fighting a losing battle.

"Different!" Lupin questioned.

"Yes, different. Please Lupin, we've got to help them," Brittany pleaded.

"Very well," Lupin sighed. "We'll take them in, but if anyone disagrees they're out as quick as they got in."

"Thanks Lupin," Brittany said rushing up to Lupin and giving a great hug.

Lupin sighed again and answered softly tucking his wand away, "You're welcome, now we had best be off. Your parents are worried sick about you."

They started walking in but when they realized that the Malfoys were not even following them they turned back to see them standing nervously by the door.

"Why aren't you coming?" Brittany asked starting to walk back to the door.

"You would actually let us into your secret hideout without the consent of anyone except the guard?" Draco asked. "With sloppiness like that it's a miracle the dark lord hasn't found you yet!"

"Well you see, if the other members of the order disagree then we'll either have to modify your memories, a skill that moody is very highly achieved in, or kill you," Lupin answered.

"Besides," Brittany added, "We have a better chance of killing you, if we sense you're going to betray us, if you are down in our hideout than we do, killing you up here, in the open."

After that the Malfoys had no further reason to doubt the safety of the order, twice they had doubted it and twice their worries had been proven unnecessary by reasons that appeared to make sense.

As they made their way through the old twisted hallways of the house, no one spoke. Not another word was mentioned about whether or not the Malfoys were trustworthy or not. No one really felt like talking either.

All of a sudden as the four turned the corner they heard a gasp in pain.


	3. A bead of water

A/N: Thank-you for your comments, they are greatly appreciated. Anyway here's another chapter, this one is a little short but oh well.

Lupin and the 2 Malfoys immediately turned to face Brittany who appeared to have not heard the gasp. However when she noticed the others were staring at her she gave them a questioning look and continued walking thinking the others had just taken notice of her walking slightly farther behind than someone might have guessed. The others made way for her then hung back for a moment and started walking after her. Nobody was ever really sure which one of the 2 adults noticed the cut first, but both seemed to respond in the same way at the same time. They rushed towards her and stopped her walking. Lupin however was the first one to say something about the deep gash in her head.

"How long have you been walking around with this wound?" he asked urgently.

"What wound?" Brittany asked wrenching away from Lupin's hand which was now investigating the deep gash in the back of her head. "I'm fine, and I'd be better if you would just leave it alone. It's nothing I haven't dealt with." She added continuing to walk briskly down the hall.

"Brittany, stop. It's dangerous. You could get infected- Brittany!" Lupin said having to almost jog to keep up with her.

"Oh come on," moaned Brittany as she continued to walk towards the entrance of the order's hideout.

"Professor, what are the odds that she isn't already infected?" Draco asked.

"Very slim, but nonetheless (A/N yes, it is all one word if you were wondering) we should still- wait a minute, did you just call me professor?" Lupin responded, noticing the use of a name for him that hadn't been used for a good 20 years.

"Um, well yes, It's... just...um..." Draco stuttered.

"Oh, never mind that now. We have to worry about Brittany now. Who knows what has already gotten into this wound. You, boy, what did you say your name was?" Lupin asked catching Jeremy by surprise.

"Well, I didn't," Jeremy said, coming back from who-knows-where in his mind.

"Well then, out with it!" Lupin said suddenly very rushed.

"Jeremy," He answered shyly.

"O.K. you need to go catch up with Brittany and try to talk some sense into her, got that?" Jeremy nodded. "Good."

Jeremy raced up ahead to catch up with Brittany.

"Brittany! Brittany!" Jeremy called. Brittany turned.

"What Jeremy?" Brittany asked trying not to indicate the pain she was currently feeling in the back of her head.

"You can't keep on like this. We don't know how deep your cut is nor do we know if it is infected. C'mon Britt, at least let Mr. Lupin check it out a bit or wrap it up," Jeremy pleaded hoping that she would listen to him and let Lupin patch it up.

"Fine," Brittany sighed realizing how foolhardy it had been to walk away from Lupin when he was offering her help.

"What!" Jeremy asked hardly expecting her to give in that easy.

"I said 'Yes', " Brittany answered. "Now let's go back to Mr. Lupin and your Dad and get me a Band-Aid or something," She added trying to sound cheerful. She took 2 steps but on her third she stepped under a crack in the ceiling through which a small stream of water was dripping. As she stepped under this a small bead of water slipped from the crack and landed right in the center (and deepest) part of her cut. She cringed in pain and stopped in her tracks. Unknowingly allowing another bead of water to fall painfully into her wound. When Jeremy realized why she had stopped walking he helped her over to the wall and helped her to the floor, where she could sit with her back against the wall. He started walking away but before he turned the corner Brittany called after him.

"Jeremy! Where are you going?" She called, starting to get up.

"No, no, no!" he shouted at her. "You need to stay here. I'll go get Mr. Lupin. You just stay right here," he said being sure he helped her sit back down.

"O.K. Jeremy, but hurry back," Brittany said knowing that she would have to stay there.

She watched as Jeremy hurried around the corner until she could no longer hear his footsteps. This was when she decided that she would have to start making her way back towards Lupin, who knows what might have gotten into her cut. Besides, she had no clue how far behind her Mr. Lupin was.

Knowing that she was way too weak to gather herself to her feet she slowly inched her way towards a table to her left. _If I can get there I can pull myself up to my feet _Brittany thought. When she was less then a meter away from the table she was nearly scared out of her skin by a voice behind her.

A/N: Dum Dum Dummmmmm... Sorry that ending of a chapter deserves a bit of dramatical music, if I do say so myself. New chapter coming in a day or two probably.


	4. And then there was Bill

A/N: Sorry for the slight delay, but I have been going away a lot lately. Well here it is. 

"Brittany! What are you doing here?" the voice asked.

Brittany spun around so fast she nearly fell over, not to mention the dizziness that immediately ensued. "Uncle Bill!" She exclaimed at the site of one of her many uncles.

"Here, let me help you up," He said coming over and helping her to her feet.

"Thanks," She said giving him a great hug.

"Oh, you're welcome. Now where were you?" He asked as the 2 broke apart.

"Well I'm not sure exactly. Mom probably told you the whole story though," She said shrugging.

"Um, that's the thing. Your mother is, uh, kind of, missing in action, so to speak," Bill said.

"She's what?" Brittany asked, astounded. "but she can't be. I saw her. What happened?"

"We're not too sure. We were actually hoping you could tell us," Bill answered looking at her hopefully.

"Well I sure don't know. The last time I saw her she was about to fire a spell at Lucius Malfoy. At very close aim, might I add," Brittany said smiling.

"Wow!" Bill said stunned at how she still managed to smile even though her mother was currently missing in action and they had no clue where she was.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"Well it's just that, well. Nobody knows where your Mother is and yet you still manage to find a smile," Bill said.

"Well, you see I like to follow that "no news is good news" rule. Besides, I just don't think she's in too much danger right now," Brittany finished.

"At least you're not the only one. Harry thinks the same thing," Brittany smiled at the mention of her father.

"So I take it Dad's O.K. then," Brittany said hopefully.

"Yah, he's O.K. a couple bruises but nothing major. He was incredibly nervous about you though," Bill said putting his arm around his niece's arms and steering her back the way he had came.

"Wait!" Brittany said as she turned and started walking as fast as she could given her condition in the other direction.

"Where are you going?" Bill said standing in front of her so she would stop walking.

"I have to go get Lupin and Jeremy," Brittany explained.

"Oh which reminds me why I was coming out here," Bill said and stepped back beside Brittany. The 2 of them started walking back towards the front of the house.

"Why were you out here?" Brittany asked realizing what a stroke of luck it was that Bill had come at that exact moment.

"Oh, I was coming to relieve Lupin. He's been out all night," Bill answered.

"I see," Brittany said slowly.

"Wait, what did you say?" Bill asked.

"I said 'I see'" Brittany said a little louder.

"No, before that," Bill clarified.

"Um... Oh, 'I have to go get Lupin and Jeremy'," Brittany repeated.

"Who's Jeremy?" Bill asked. "And if I hear you were out all night with a new boyfriend I'm not gunna be too happy."

"Don't worry. He's a boy, yes about my age, but he's looking for a place to hide while Voldemort looks for him," Brittany said being sure not to give away too much information about Jeremy or his father.

"Well then, I look forward to meeting him. We could use some more help around here. What with Hermione pregnant and all," Bill said as they continued to walk.

They rounded the corner and saw Lupin and the 2 Malfoys heading towards them at a slightly faster than normal pace.

"Mr. Lupin sir," Bill began not noticing Draco and Jeremy. "I caught an intruder lurking in one of the halls," Bill said nudging Brittany forward a little.

"Ah, yes. That one managed to slip past me," Lupin said, playing along. "Actually we were just coming to fix up her little cut there," Lupin added.

"Two questions Mr. Lupin, first; what do you mean 'fix her up?' and second Who is 'we'?" Bill asked.

"Wow, our little intruder didn't tell you anything did she?" Lupin asked wondering what Bill knew or didn't know. "We is the Malfoys here and I and by saying we were coming to fix her up I meant wrapping up her cut. It has a great likeliness that it is infected."

"Brittany, why didn't you tell me you were hurt?" Bill said, turning to face Brittany.

"Because I didn't want you babying me," Brittany answered.

"Babying you?" Bill asked.

"Yes, babying me, you know, treating me like a baby," Brittany explained.

"Remus, what can we do for her here? Wouldn't we be better off taking her down to the others where we have more resources?" Bill asked turning back to Lupin.

"I suppose that might be better for keeping it clean but I would at least like to clean it a little bit now," Lupin answered. "Can I at least do that Brittany?"

"I guess," Brittany sighed.

Lupin pulled out a handkerchief and gently dabbed at Brittany's head.

When he was done Lupin stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket. "Well that's the best I can do right here so let's get you down to the others and we can sort the rest of this out."

A/N: I hope you liked it now do me a favour and... review!


End file.
